Moonlight Dancing
by angst-phd
Summary: After the whole Student Council President ordeal, Mei and Yuzu have more time to improve their relationship. One night, Yuzu asks Mei to a dance under the moon in hopes of improving their romance, friendship, and sisterhood.
1. Moonlight Dancing

_"Imagine your OTP dancing in the moonlight."_

 ** _~*~ A/N ~*~_**

 ** _Fandom: Citrus_**

 ** _Pairing:_** _ **Aihara Mei x Aihara**_ ** _Yuzu_**

 ** _Characters:_** _ **Aihara**_ ** _Mei, Aihara Yuzu_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Warnings: Some language, Yuri, Pseudo-incest (Romantic/sexual relationship involving step-sisters.)_**

 ** _Other Notes: This takes place immediately following the events of Volume 5, in the early spring time. Check the end of chapter 19 for reference to the setting. (You should see a good view of the room and the balcony on the page before the kiss in the ^ picture for this one-shot ^ )_**

 ** _~*~ A/N ~*~_**

○•●•○

 _"Ne, ne!_ Mei" Pushing open the sliding glass door, I stepped out onto the balcony to join my younger sister. Mei was leaning over the railing, staring down at the ant trail of light on the street below. She seemed down spirited to me, but it's always been hard for me to tell what she's thinking. The cold mask she wears is to blame (or her father depending on how you look at it).

"Hm?" Mei hummed, not once taking her eyes off the city. She didn't react when I ran into the rail next to her, solely for attention. Inwardly, I grumbled at the failed attempt.

"Let's dance!" I sang as I bumped her in the arm with my elbow. A sly grin empowered my face until she replied: "I'll pass."

"Aw, come on... please!" My fingers tugged at the long sleeve of her blue sleep shirt _._ I was only met with silence as she gazed into the horizon. _"Mou_ , you're no fun..."

Exhaling deeply, I let my hands drop from the silky, cyan fabric. My back hit the cold frame of the door with a faint thud. Mei turned her head slightly to spy me with my arms crossed and my head rolled to the side in disappointment. I was eyeing the concrete under me, but I still could see Mei's shift from the corner of my eye. A brief silence preceded her.

"Why do you want to dance so bad?" She inquired, the previous edge of irritation no longer present in her sweet voice. Hints of genuine concern rested at the very tip of her words. Looking through the licks of gold that partly blocked my vision, I spotted a minute change of her usually emotionless expression: her eyebrows slightly rose as she waited for me to speak.

 _"Betsuni"_ I retorted nonchalantly, childishly pouting. _No particular reason._

 _"Eh...?"_ Mei riposted. With a delicate push on the dark railing, she began in my direction. The mask she was wearing completely shattered at the rejoinder. Her face appeared accusing in the moonlight, but I am familiar with her well enough to know its only play. "Is that what you're going to use as an excuse?"

 _'Sass~!'_ rang through my head at the impudence weaved into the statement. Before any other thought could come to my mind, Mei had rested her hand on the glass next to my head for support as she leaned in close. My face grew painfully flustered as my heart dropped into my stomach. Unconsciously, my fingers gripped at the front of her blouse, taking in fistfuls of the thin fabric. I could feel tendrils of warmth seep into the chilly surface of my skin and I could feel the softness of her stomach as my knuckles pushed up on her. Her sultry breath coated my lips in a thin layer of moisture. My mouth quickly became cooler than it was before; the breeze quickly dried it, stealing what little heat was granted to me until another exhale slipped from her. My mind cried out, _'Chikaー_ _!'_

 _"Ne,_ Yuzu." Mei pressed on, her voice thickening. She rested her forehead lightly on mine when she spoke, pushing her body up against me.

 _"Etto..."_ There's no way I could tell her I'm getting this from _Momoiro Shimai._ I darted my eyes away from her face, finding interest in my feet. I was surprised when Mei closed her eyes, a snarky grin turning up her cheeks with a sarcastic snort. Slowly she leaned away, giving me room once again, yet Mei was still close enough to keep me trapped at the door. I hadn't noticed that I was still gripping on her shirt until gently took hold of my fists. She sighed, loosing interest in poking fun at me. The emotionless mask was once again fastened.

 _"Saa."_ She stepped back, tugging at my arm lightly. _Come on._ I hesitantly obliged, trying to regain my composure. Mei let go of my arm, brushing past me to slide into the house. Disappearing into the darkness of the room, my heart once again dropped low. _'Damn you, Mei...'_ With an inhale of irritation, I pressed through the door. I found Mei sitting at the edge of the bed, eyeing me suspiciously. She was waiting for my next move. _'Such a tease!'_

"Sorry to disappoint; you know that's just my nature." Mei sarcastically explained, resting backwards on her hands. _'Oh shit, oh shit! I most have said that out loud!'_

"I can't really dance anyway..." She continued in a regular tone, turning her head so she could look at the stars out the glass pane. "I don't think I'd mind it that much if I could."

Opportunity! I couldn't stop a silly grin from taking over all my features. I took a few steps forward, beaming, "I'll teach you!"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Mei contemplated on what to do. I could tell she was going to say no from the hesitance in her voice: "...Sure."

 _"Yatta!"_ I giggled, pumping a fist into the air. Lazily rising, Mei walked to meet me by the door. Extending my hand out to her, she turned her gaze up to meet my own. Her pale fingers slipped into mine. I led her back a few steps, giving us room to move on the balcony. I offered my other hand for rest, only taking it after Mei slid the door shut to keep the A/C from escaping. I pulled her out to the middle of the balcony, reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"What do you want to start with? Something Japanese, American, maybe Polish?"

"Yuzu..."

 _"Mou..._ I'm just kidding... Fine, fine. How about some Hip-Hop." Mei eyed me irritatedly. "Si-Kyung it is."

I began typing his name into the search engine, but stopped suddenly. Mei hummed in question. I had only typed 'Si-kyung.'

"You wouldn't happen to know the _Hangul_ , would you?" I inquired, feeling a bit embarrassed. Mei pushed down the top so she could get a view of what I typed. Tapping one of the options, the keyboard changed to Korean and typed, '성시경,' pulling up results.

"You know Korean, Mei?"

"Not really. I've just seen the name a few times before."

Selecting a random video, I placed the phone on the ground, face down so we could hear the music better. Immediately, the piano began to play, shortly followed by the sensual voice of Sung Si-Kyung. "Just mirror me for a start."

Since Mei wasn't used to this, I decided to take the lead. Gently taking her right hand, I rested it on my left shoulder and slid my hand down to her waist. Our free hands took hold. She moved with me in time with the beat, swaying hesitantly to my reflection.

"Not bad." A timid smile graced her expression. "That's the _ojousama_ I know."

The smile that painted her face dissolved at my words. _'Oh god...'_ With a swat to my arm, she returned to hesitantly showing me her smile.

A few minutes of getting comfortable and learning the music, she gained confidence and slid both her hands up onto my shoulder, pulling me closer. She soon smiled openly whenever we made eye contact. Just as we were getting comfortable, the song ended. The next song began to play after a short delay. It was a beautiful piece by Hisaishi.

The breeze began to pick up, sending a chill down my spine. It was quickly overcame by the warmth that radiated off Mei.

The night lights helped to bring out the already gorgeous features of Mei. She was sensually illuminated by the silver light of the moon. Her lank, raven hair gleamed beautifully as it moved to and fro in tune with our steps.

Her eyes grew soft as she eased in my hold. They gleamed a gorgeous, glossy glow from the spectrum of light that shone from down below. Soon, I could see the warmth of a fire radiating from her, yet the violet of her irises contradicted with coldness of ice.

Her face looked so soft and innocent. She reminded me of the warmth of spring and the sweetness of dango when she held me. She was ravishing like the sakura less than 50 meters away.

My gaze slipped down to her lips. They looked especially soft and sweet in the night. They looked moist and kissable, the pinkness glittering as if covered in sparkles as she swayed. The pale, pink hue of the somewhat plump flesh once more reminded me of sakura.

She blushed in surprise when I moved my hands to the middle of her back and pulled her closer. I felt myself leaning in, as if against my own will, her eyes slowly closing as a flush crept up her cheeks. Her forehead relaxed onto my own, bringing our lips close once again. As before, her sultry breath coated my lips in a thin layer of moisture. My mouth quickly became cooler than it was before gracing me with the warmth again.

That was when I decided to let ago. Let my worries, my pain, and sorrow go. Right here, right now I was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. I barely noticed when our lips came into contact, yet sparks burned in my chest right away. Slowly, her soft lips glided along my own.

 _'Oh, how I love you so'_

Mei's lips parted slightly to bring them back together, continuing the kiss. Gently, her hands went to my neck, the long digits tracing my jaw. My hands retreated her abdomen to needingly grab at her shoulders, pulling my body flat against hers.

 _'How could I be without you now?'_

The kiss softened as she started to pull back slightly, out of shyness.

 _'I want to be with you forever.'_

With one last motion of her lips, she began to pull back. She slipped her thumb in between our lips. Leisurely running it along mine, she brushed the wetness that she applied away.

"I love you," we both breathlessly spoke in sync. Though a bit awkward, the exchange filled me with the greatest level of joy I had ever felt. It was the first time Mei told me that she loved me. I had confessed several times to her, yet she never spoke the words directly. A certain silkiness oozed from her lips as she confessed, _"Suki, Yuzu."_

 _"I love you, Yuzu."_


	2. Moonlight Dancing (Rewrite)

_"Imagine your OTP dancing in the moonlight."_

 _ **~*~ A/N ~*~**_

 _ **Fandom: Citrus**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ ** _Aihara Mei x Aihara_** _ **Yuzu**_

 ** _Characters:_** _ **Aihara**_ ** _Mei,_** _ **Aihara Yuzu**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Warnings: Mild language, Yuri, Pseudo-incest (Romantic/sexual relationship involving step-sisters.)**_

 ** _Other Notes: This takes place immediately following the events of Volume 5, in the early springtime. Check the end of chapter 19 for reference to the setting._**

 ** _[This is a rewrite since I never really felt satisfied with the original._** _ **Tell me which version you think is better/you prefer! I wanna know what I did right and what I can do to improve!]**_

 _ **~*~ A/N ~*~**_

○•●•○

 _"Ne, ne!_ Mei"

Pushing open the sliding glass door, I stepped out onto the balcony to join my younger sister. She was leaning over the railing, staring down at the distant streetlights below. She seemed to be down recently. This moment didn't seem to be an exception. I was not sure, however, since it's so hard to see past that cold mask of hers.

"Hm?" Mei hummed, not once taking her eyes off the city. I ran to her side, dramatically stopping myself on the railing. She remained unfazed. Inwardly, I grumbled at the failed attempt to grab her attention.

"Let's dance!" I said as I bumped her arm with my elbow. A sly grin empowered my face until she replied: "I'll pass."

"Aw, come on!" My fingers tugged at the long sleeve of her pastel blue nightshirt _._ I was only met with silence as she stared into the emptiness. _"Mou_ , you're no fun..."

I let my hands drop from the soft fabric with a sigh. I took a few steps backward before my back hit the cold frame of the door with a faint thud. Mei glanced back at me, catching me with my arms crossed and my head rolled to the side in disappointment. I was eyeing the concrete under me.

"Why do you want to dance so bad?" She asked, the previous edge of irritation no longer present in her soft voice. Hints of genuine concern rested at the very tip of her words. Looking through the licks of gold that partly blocked my vision, I spotted a small change in her usually emotionless expression.

 _"Betsuni"_ I retorted, childishly pouting. _No particular reason._

 _"Ehh-?"_ Mei was obviously unswayed. She pushed herself off the railing to pace towards me. Her face appeared accusing in the moonlight, but I am familiar with her enough to know its only play. "What kind of half-assed excuse it that?"

'Crap' rang through my head. Before any other thought could come to my mind, Mei had rested her hand on the glass next to my head, leaning in close. My face grew painfully flustered and my heart dropped into my stomach. Unconsciously, my fingers gripped at the front of her blouse, taking in fistfuls of the fabric. I could feel traces of warmth seep into my skin and the softness of her stomach as my knuckles pushed up on her. Her sultry breath coated my lips with a thin layer of moisture. The light breeze stole the little heat granted to me between each of her breaths. My mind cried out, _'Chikaー_ _!'_

 _"Ne,_ Yuzu." Mei pressed on in a newly found sensual tone of voice. She rested her forehead lightly on mine when she spoke while pushing her body up against me.

"Uhmm..." I searched for something to say back. There's no way I could tell her I'm getting this from _Momoiro Shimai._ I darted my eyes away from her face, finding interest in my feet. Mei began to pull back with a smirk and a sarcastic snort.

She leaned back slightly but kept me trapped at the door. I hadn't noticed that I was still gripping on her shirt until she gently took hold of my fists. She sighed, loosing interest in poking fun at me. The emotionless mask was once again fastened.

"Come on." She stepped back, tugging at my fluffy sleeve lightly. I hesitantly obliged, trying to regain my composure. Mei let go before brushing past me to slide into the house. As she disappeared into the darkness of the room, my heart once again dropped low. _'Damn you, Mei...'_ With an inhale of irritation, I pressed through the door. I found Mei sitting at the edge of the bed, eyeing me suspiciously.

 _'Such a tease!'_

"Sorry to disappoint. You know that's just how I am," Mei sarcastically explained, resting backward on her hands.

 _'Oh shit, oh shit! I must have said that out loud!'_

"I can't really dance anyway..." She continued through a sigh, turning her head so she could look at the stars out the glass door. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she said, "I don't think I'd mind it that much if I could."

Opportunity! I couldn't stop a silly grin from taking over all my features. I took a few steps forward, beaming, "I'll teach you!"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Mei contemplated on what to do. I figured she was going to say no from the hesitance in her voice: "...Sure."

 _"Yatta!"_ I giggled, pumping a fist into the air. Lazily rising, Mei walked to meet me at the door. I extended my hand out to her with gusto. Our eyes met momentarily as her pale fingers slipped into mine. I led her onto the balcony. Mei quickly shut the sliding door before taking the other hand that I offered her. I pulled her out to the middle of the balcony so we could have room to dance.

"What do you want to start with? Something Japanese, American, maybe Polish?"

"Yuzu..."

"Fine, fine. How about some hip-hop." Mei eyed me irritatedly. "Fumio Yasuda is it."

I selected a random video and set it up against the wall. It took a few seconds before the piano began to play. "Just mirror me for a start."

Since Mei wasn't used to this, I decided to take the lead. Gently taking her hands, I rested them on my shoulders. I could see a faint blush dusting her cheeks when I slid my hands down to her waist. I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit as well. She moved with me in time to the beat, swaying hesitantly to my reflection.

"Not bad." I praised. A timid smile graced her expression. "That's the _ojousama_ I know."

The smile that painted her face immediately disappeared.

 _'Oh god...'_ With a swat to my arm, she returned to hesitantly showing me her smile.

A few minutes of getting comfortable and learning the music, she gained the confidence to pull me closer. Soon enough she smiled openly whenever we made eye contact. Just as we were getting comfortable, the song ended. The next song began to play after a short delay. It was another piano piece.

The breeze began to pick up, sending a chill down my spine. It was quickly overcome by the warmth that radiated off Mei.

The night lights helped to bring out the already gorgeous features of Mei. She was gloriously illuminated by the silver light of the moon. Her lank, raven hair gleamed beautifully as it moved to and fro in tune with our steps.

Her eyes grew soft as she eased in my hold. They shone a gorgeous glow from the array of lights that shone from down below. I could see the warmth of a fire radiating from her, yet the violet of her irises contradicted with the coldness of ice.

Her face looked so soft and innocent. She reminded me of the warmth of spring and the sweetness of dango when she held me. She was ravishing like the sakura less than 50 meters away.

My gaze slipped down to her lips. They looked especially soft and sweet in the night. They looked moist and kissable. I noticed the pinkness of her lips glittering as if covered in sparkles as she swayed. The hue of the somewhat plump flesh once more reminded me of the sakura.

She blushed in surprise when I moved my hands to the middle of her back and pulled her closer. I felt myself leaning in, as if against my own will. Her eyes slowly closed as her face turned a shade darker. Her forehead relaxed onto my own, bringing our lips close once again.

That was when I decided to let go. I let all the worries and overthinking go. Right there I was living. I was as happy as ever. Nothing else seemed to matter.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. I barely noticed when our lips came into contact, yet sparks burned in my chest right away. Slowly, her soft lips glided along my own.

 _'Oh, how I love you so'_

Mei's lips parted slightly to bring them back together, continuing the kiss. Gently, her hands went to my neck, the long digits tracing my jaw. My hands retreated her abdomen to desperately grab at her shoulders, pulling my body flat against hers.

 _'How did it come to this?'_

The kiss softened as she started to pull back slightly from her shyness.

 _'I want to be with you forever.'_

With one last motion of her lips, she began to pull back. We made bashful eye contact as we tried to catch the few breaths that we missed.

"I love you," we both breathlessly spoke in sync. Though a bit awkward, the exchange filled me with the greatest level of joy I had ever felt. It was the first time Mei told me that she loved me. I had confessed several times to her, yet she never spoke the words directly. A certain silkiness oozed from her lips as she confessed, _"Suki, Yuzu."_

 _"I love you, Yuzu."_


End file.
